


Too Smart

by Lynn_Nexus



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Runaway, Teen Angst, angst with a chance of fluff, being a mom is hard, school is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14614365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn_Nexus/pseuds/Lynn_Nexus
Summary: Megamind has always been too smart for his own good.  Thankfully he has a mom that understands.An AU where Lady Scott adopts Megamind instead of letting Metro Man be a jerk at school and the issues that come with trying to give an obviously different child a normal life.Warning:  The Mother's Day Chapter is dark.  You may want to wait until Monday.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So lemme explain the warning some.
> 
> Last year, the day after Mother's day was -hell- for me. So this story covers a lot of the feelings I was dealing with as a mother. The story isn't -my- story or what actually happened with my son, but my 9 year old was bullied last year, and this story is therapy for me. It's the good cry that I had to hold in because I was too scared to let my baby see me that upset once he started getting better. I'll tell the story in the notes at the bottom on Mother's day... But you may want to wait until Monday because this whole story is as much about how I felt as it is about Megamind.

Two pods, one still beaten and battered while the other sailed gently. One hope still dashed by fate. Fate is a cruel mistress and the mother who never had a child of her own got one, but the one who needed love so badly still found it in a dark place. Lady Virginia Scott was overjoyed and alarmed at a child under her tree. Surely her husband hadn't been _that_ dimwitted as to put a child under a tree like he was a dog or a kitten?! Absent minded, he simply acquiesced to what she had to say, a habit of his that rankled her on the best of days, but today there was too much shock for her to truly get angry at him.

Mrs Scott was oddly soft hearted. She'd always wanted a baby but couldn't have her own and never sought adoption. It was one of fate's many cruel twists, so Wayne, her new child who her husband had _not_ adopted legally was dubbed a miracle baby and said to have been born a few weeks prior in the comfort of her own home. It was a lucky coincidence that she'd taken a bit of personal time just then. Never mind Lady Scott hadn't gained an ounce in years let alone had room in her body for twelve pounds of baby. The pod he'd come from went to be studied by their company _quietly_. Scott industries may have had her husbands name but it was as much hers as it was his so she saw to it that everything was in place. Everything was in order.

Her little boy grew up fast, strong, and... With laser vision. He could fly, see an earring back on the floor at ten yards, and broke her arm pulling her out of the path of a car. He'd been so upset he hurt her, it'd been an accident but he learned, learned to be gentle. His tiny little hands were hard and he learned to make them soft. It was a hard lesson, one that he slipped up on too many times but he learned it. And in time for school too! By the time he was five and a half years old (according to his made up birthday) he hadn't given her so much as a bruise for six months. School was something he needed. They were... Well the Scotts were _cloistered_ so she wanted him to have some kind of school. Something where other... Gifted children? Children who were not so normal but still wanted to be normal could interact and play. Virginia had been planning ever since he was two that she was going to find a way to get him a school where it was safe for him, and for the other children. It'd never been _her_ idea for the school she started to be next to the prison, but that was where it ended up. Her husband, absent minded as the day was long, could not understand why she didn't want her child playing next to the prison's high, barbed wire covered walls... But he had a point that it wasn't like the wire could hurt him.

There were several requests she shifted through for the charter school she had started so Wayne could go to a relatively normal school, the teacher came with good credentials and the building was properly fitted. She didn't personally vet every application but she ensured there were a few children who Wayne knew already there. She even let him fly himself to school the first day, getting a call from his teacher when he arrived just moments later at the school. Virginia was pleased with herself. She'd done well for her child.

It wasn't until he complained about another boy, “Jon” who everyone called “Blue” that things got... well fate stepped in again. “Jon” was too smart for his own good it seemed. “But mom! You don't understand! No one likes Blue! I wish he didn't go to our school! Pleaaaase mom!?” She sighed heavily, making him another pb&j, the boy could eat the house and still be hungry, but she assumed flying took a fairly significant amount of energy and the child had barely an ounce of pudge. “Wayne please hun... It sounds to me like this little boy needs a friend... Why don't you show the other kids how to be nice to him? I'm sure he will calm down if you befriend him.” 

Then just a few weeks later the story of dodge ball gone wrong was recited to her. “Mom he put on a spiked helmet that reflected the balls... He cheated! And I had to save Mrs Smith from one of the balls and it was going _fast_!” Virginia frowned. “Hun... You said he didn't get picked for a team... why was he in the game...” He looked up at her and winced, shame painting his round little features as he floated lower, peanut butter on his little nose. “We um... We don't have enough people to play normal dodge ball...” Virginia narrowed her gaze at her son. “Explain it to me.” He winced harder this time, closing his eyes. “We... make a team and the last person left is _it_... and we all try to get the person who's “it” out...” Virginia's eyes lit with rage but her voice was smooth, calm and steely. “Wayne Renald Scott! You pitted the entire class against _one_ other child?!” His shoulders caving in was all the answer she needed. “We are going to call his parents right now, and you are going to apologize immediately. This is unacceptable young man.” Wayne's eyes widened as they snapped up at her. “But... Blue doesn't have parents... Not really... Just... Just a bunch of uncles...” She frowned sharply at him as he continued. “He lives with them next door.”

There was nothing “next door” to the school. Only the prison was anywhere near the school... Virginia's heart stopped in her chest. “Are you telling me he lives at the _prison_?” She asked the question with a carefully neutral voice. “Well yea mom! Why do you think no one likes him? He's a know it all and he's always wearing that stupid orange clothes, and he smells kinda funny, like spray cleaner, and he lives at a jail!” She had to close her eyes. She took a deep breath. “Wayne. I need you to listen to me. Just because Jon lives differently than we do, doesn't mean he's a bad person. His actions speak for him. And right now, your actions speak for how much you're going to be cleaning up the neighborhood.” Her eyes were sharp and he sighed, shoulders sagging as he floated sullenly out the window to go pick up litter and ask the neighbors if they needed help. Lady Scott on the other hand got in her car.

The drive was short, even though it was miles from the prison and school. The roads were clear and the highway was quick. She had called ahead to ensure they would let her in, and they _would_ let her speak with the warden about having a child on prison grounds as well as apologize in person to the boy for her child's behavior. Poor little Jon... his parent probably worked at the prison and were unable to afford a baby sitter? She'd see to it the boy had a safe place to be after school. All the same, her first stop was to be the warden's office. She was escorted to his office by a young man who's hands shook at being so close to the famous Lady Scott. The warden met her at his office door. 

“Mrs Scott, What can I do for you?” He opened the door to his office for her and ushered her inside, offering her a seat as he moved to his side of the desk. Having seen some of the rough characters on the way in she felt particularly prim and indignant. “There is a boy who goes to school with my son. Apparently he spends time here at the prison. Wayne was under the laughable impression that he lives here.” The warden's impassive face seemed to close slightly as she continued. “He was bullied today at their recess, and I wanted to apologize to him on behalf of my son, and perhaps speak with his parent or guardian about a more suitable place for him to spend his time before he goes home.” The warden closed his eyes and sighed out briefly. “Ma'am there are no children allowed to _visit_ the prison on a daily basis... Your son goes to Li'l gifted next door?” Virginia huffed to herself, frustrated by his denial but willing to listen if he could just explain. “Yes. I would like to see the boy... Wayne said his name was Jon...”

The warden sighed heavily this time and ran a hand over his mustache. “Mrs Scott, Jon Doe is a prisoner here.” She cocked her head at him. “Excuse me but I'd like to meet the child. Now. I don't care what his name is, or what he tells the others at school his name is.” There was a warning to her voice that was clearly picked up by the warden who sighed once more before motioning for her to leave his office. “Fine Mrs Scott. Lets go meet Blue.” She became worried when they moved through the halls into the prison facility, a child was allowed to move freely around here? She was going to be pushing her influence around to get this man's job revoked. 

Then she saw him. 

“Mrs Scott. Jon Doe, Aka Blue. Serving a 30 year sentence for inciting a riot, threatening officers with a deadly weapon and orchestrating a prison break.” Her hand flew to her mouth as she watched a tiny, rail thin boy with a large blue head laying on his belly in a prison cell, crayons in hand and a ball with a fish in it to his left. Her son's words came crashing down on her. He always wore _orange_ , they called him _blue_ , he lives at a _jail_. “ _This is not a juvenile detention center!_ ” Virginia rarely lost her temper but she was losing it now. The boy with brilliant green eyes looked up at her hissing words and blinked. His eyes skittered from side to side, resting on the fish in its little ball as the fish rolled closer to him. Neither seemed to enjoy the scrutiny. 

She turned sharply at the warden. “ _You_ will bring him to your office so that I may speak with him _in private_.” The warden's mustache twitched in what she assumed was frustration. “I can have interrogation...” Hard hazel eyes shot back up at him and he stopped while she hissed again. “ _Your office_.” There was a little huff of air out of him and he looked up to one of the guards. “Take Mrs Scott back to my office. I need to have a chat with Blue.” There was vague affection in his voice when he said the nickname, had that not been there... well she had half a mind to protest but she didn't. 

She sat primly in the office, waiting, clutch on her lap, cardigan straightened and a sensible pencil skirt pressed firmly down over her knees. Five minutes felt like an epoch but it eventually passed. The Warden brought in the small boy, no older than _six_ and he was chained hand and foot. A brittle smile crossed her face, she knew it was brittle because her heart was breaking for the little boy. His fine little wrists clapped in cold unfeeling manacles like it was the middle ages. She held her hand out to him. “Hello, I'm...” She started and he cocked his head, the perceptive, deep green eyes shuttered for just a moment and his tiny little voice finished for her. “Mrs Virginia Linn Scott. Wife of and co-ceo of Scott industries with Mr Percival Edward Scott.” She blinked and he looked down at her hand tentatively but a bump from the warden behind him had him placing one slim blue hand in hers. His hand was delicate, fingers long and slim, his skin slightly clammy, the pressure of his light hand gentle.

“How did you know all of that?” She questioned and he was quick to answer. “Well... You're kind of famous... and your company is working on components of interstellar travel so I asked the Warden for any studies published by Scott Industries...” Her brittle smile felt a little less painful, he had such a sharp mind! He looked no older than Wayne. “You're... Also Waynes adoptive mother.” 

Her face fell as shock lanced through her core. No one knew that he was adopted. No one. 

The boy shrunk back from her, eyes nervous once more as he looked up at the warden who sighed and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, protective. His big green eyes welled with tears and his shoulders caved in but his shimmering eyes flitted back to her. “'M sorry... It's just...” She took a deep breath. “Why do you say that dear?” She asked, trying to keep her composure. Had Wayne figured it out and told his class mates? That was dangerous! If someone learned... “It's just... We came here the same day...” His eyes darted to the hand on his shoulder and back to her. “His pod knocked mine here...” 

_His_ pod knocked _my_ pod. “How old are you?” He swallowed, glimmering eyes trained on her practiced, gentle smile. “Six earth years. Two thousand, two hundred and fifty six days... eight days on my home planet and twelve hours of space flight. I don't remember how many hours were in a day on my home planet but I believe more along the lines of thirty six hours instead of twenty four.” He paused and gulped at her widening eyes. “Eight... What's your name dear?” He cocked his head at her, he knew she should know what his name was. “Jon.” She took a slow breath in and pulled her eyebrows together. “That's the name the Warden gave you?” He smiled and nodded, it was a small, sad little smile but it was there. 

“Yes... But everyone calls me Blue. Because...” He gestured to his face and it rattled the chains on his wrists making her wince. “Warden... Why is he still wearing those?” Her tone was hissing and filled with rage, she expected some shame face from the warden but little Blue spoke up. “Prison policy. Prisoners being moved between holdings, who will be in the administrative wing or during any form of visit will remain in manacles to minimize danger to non inmates.” She blinked down at him, he knew the rules... “Do you mind if I call you Blue? Or do you prefer Jon?” His eyes flickered up to the warden but he answered her shortly after. 

“I... Don't know? Blue I guess? No one calls me Jon...” She rolled her eyes up to the Warden with a glower for just a split second then turned her gentle smile back at the boy. “Alright Blue. Are you a danger to me?” Thoughts raced through his mind and she could see his brain working in his eyes. “Well... Not intentionally... but I'm _bad_.” Her heart broke for this little one. He was _bad_? She truly doubted that. “You shouldn't be held accountable for accidents.” The little boy, a frail little blue thing with big green eyes and slightly elfin ears countermanded her. “The law has provisions for negligence and ignorance of a law is not a valid defense.” His pronunciations were off slightly, like he didn't quite speak the words from knowing how they should sound, like he learned to say particular words (Like “provisions” while he said pro-vi-ss-eons) from a book and not from interactions. “Blue dear, do you mind if I speak with the Warden for a moment?” The child looked back over his shoulder at the warden and the older man sighed then turned the boy to go stand with a guard just outside the door.

When the door closed every bit of warmth left her face and she stared back at the Warden with hard eyes and an icey set to her mouth. “What on earth is wrong with you?” The hissing anger was rising out of her like steam, ready to burn into him. “May I call you Virginia?” He asked as he flopped down into his chair. “No.” He nodded and his mustache that concealed his mouth twitched. “Ma'am I understand your concern, I... I really do. More than you could know. Blue landed here and was found by the prisoners. The group who found him sheltered him from the more violent portion of the population and they cared for him before I even knew he was here. Before lights out that same day... Christmas day I might add... the boy had built himself a tricycle, mounted a weapon on the front of it and broken several dozen inmates out of containment and into the yard.” 

She scoffed and he smirked at her under the mustache, only noticeable because one corner of the thing twisted tightly up. “He has served nearly 6 years of a thirty year sentence... because we used a proxie provision to keep him out of the public eye and see him sentenced here... because he was just an infant. A blue, alien infant, that was at that moment under my jurisdiction and in real danger should someone decide he was better as a test subject than a child. I'm not proud of what I've done Mrs Scott. But it's what I was able to do.” She studied him for a moment. “Do you have children?” He sighed. “Yea. I do.” She leveled a cold gaze at him. “And if someone were to lock your children away from you? Deny them time with other children? Allow them to be bullied because of their looks? What would you think of that person?” 

He winced slightly, ever so slightly. “You and I both know this is not even remotely similar to what would happen to a human child.” She brushed her hand down her skirt and looked imperiously over her nose at him. “No it's not. I _demand_ that changes be made. Call it a... work release program if you like. But I am willing to take him and... You and I both know that I can move mountains.” The ambiguous phrase was one she used often. It was both a threat and a promise, the warden seemed to understand that. 

He sat in silence for a long moment. “Give me a week. Let me talk to him about it.” She nodded and looked to the door, heart cracked at the thought of the small child in an orange jump suit and chains just outside of the door. She could see the top of his head through the patterned glass, a faint blue cast to the frost. “May I ask him?” It was rare that she asked anything of any one, and the Warden seemed to recognize how... important it was to her that she _ask_ the little boy if he wanted this change in his life. “Sure.” He called Blue back in and the boy still looked so nervous. “I... I heard.” He stated, his eyes still so big and scared. She took a steadying breath and put her most game smile on her face. “That doesn't shock me dear. That door is hardly sound proof. But I still want to ask you something.” There was a tiny little shake of his head as his eyes landed on her. She tried to be as sweet and gentle as possible. “Would you like to... Visit me? At my house? Play with Wayne and spend time with my family? Maybe even stay the night some time?”

A shudder ran through his little body. “Can Minion come?” She cocked her head at him then smiled. “Who is Minion?” A little frown ran over his face and he answered her. “He's my friend... Minion is the... Well the fish I have...” Virginia gave a small chuckle. “I wouldn't dream of separating you from your friend. So long as you both _behave_... You both may come visit me. And I'd love to meet your little friend.” His little face lit up as she accepted his fish. His eyes darted over to the warden and she was glad to see the joy in his face. “When? Will it take the whole week?” There was a huff that sounded much like a chuckle. “Probably. Anyway, it's chow time kid. Go get your fish and we'll get ya fed.” The boy's face lit with joy and he gave her a timid but glowing little smile before he left. 

“I thought about adopting him.” The admission took her by surprise. “My wife is ill and I didn't have the time or money to protect him as my son.” The second admission was soft and sad in a way that his eyes alone conveyed. “You may be able to move mountains... but that boy is special. Don't make me regret giving you this chance Mrs Scott.” The man had so little power but still he would wield it as much as he could. She respected his earnest concern. When she'd first walked in she assumed he was a hapless fool or heartless monster but he was a man. Father and a hard worker. She gave him a wane smile. “I certainly hope you'll forgive me for not being frightened. But if I have my way... He won't be _your_ prisoner any more... Maybe he could be _our_ son.” That shocked him. Pulled his mustache sharply, puffing it out because he'd pursed his lips.

She didn't acknowledge his shock, simply bid her farewell and exchanged information with him so that they could further discuss what changes would be happening. That “our” was a simple acknowledgment that he had raised the boy for 6 years. Named him, nicknamed him and done what he could to protect the little blue creature from the powers that be. Virginia had some tricks though. She was glad to use them to get little Blue out of the prison. Wayne wasn't happy at first, frustrated with his mother because this boy was _weird_ but she was happy to remind him it wasn't _normal_ to be born flying and with laser eyes. By the time the boys were seven... she had two sons: Wayne Renald Scott and Jonathan Blue Scott.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every child has their own challenges.

Christmas was difficult. Ever since Virginia found out _why_ her boys were on earth, Christmas just seemed... Hollow. Yes, it brought her boys to her even if it was slower with the one than the other, but it also meant that little Blue (who had a plethora of nicknames but his favorite was Mega, usually paired with “mind” especially if the boys were playing heros) was a bit more lost and particularly melancholy around that time of year. She would dress him in big, fuzzy sweaters (he loved the soft fabrics) and she would sit with he and Minion, listening to whatever tales would come through his mind. Wayne had, at nine, decided he was above snuggling and would much rather go out and play in the snow while she and Blue would do the “boring snuggling thing” they did.

They were ten now, Blue had figured out (while in his full “Megamind” regalia, complete with lightning bolt pajamas and a black towel for a cape) his “exact” birth day. He claimed that he had figured out (within a reasonable margin of error) the length of a day on his home planet (37.25 hours) and that meant that while he was eight days old on his planet he was more like 12 and a half days old on earth! So between the extra twelve of so hours of space flight, the longer days and their easily marked arrival on earth, he had been 13 days old when he crash landed on earth, making his birthday the 12th of December. She had always guessed Wayne was a couple months old when she got him so she'd put his birthday as the 26th of November and just ignored any curiosities from her friends. Even so, she still celebrated Blue's adoption rather than his birth, he didn't seem to want to celebrate it really, just... know it. He had this impossible to quench desire to _know_ things.

Blue sighed, hand resting on Minion's ball as they cuddled under a blanket. “M... Mom?” He still hesitated at calling her mom... He had no problem calling her mother or Ma'am but Mom seemed like it was something he'd always stutter saying. “Yes sugar?” He chewed his lip and then looked up at her, all legs and arms and neck, so much neck. “Can... Can we make a tank for Minion?” Her face glowed down at her little boy, her skinny little ten year old boy. “Of course! Does he need fresh or salt water? And how big?” He frowned and the deceptively smart little fish grinned that impish little smile of his. He made a soft humming noise... The fish could hum and wordlessly sing a ditty better than any parrot she'd ever seen. But he didn't _speak_. Something about that struck her as odd. That little face had entirely too much intelligence and the pair seemed to be able to go off in a corner and discuss things she would never hear them discussing but Minion had never _spoken_ in her presence. She smirked to herself as Blue worried his lip. “Why don't we ask him?” She looked down and reached out for the ball the fish was in, Blue relinquished it and she lifted the little fish up to eye level. 

“Minion, if you don't mind... How big of a tank should we make you?” The fish looked over to Blue and then back to her, hope and terror crossed it's face. Minion seemed to understand she was hoping for an answer from him even if she'd played like this before. He cleared his tiny throat. “Minion...” Blue sounded frantic and worried but she smiled. “We could get a regular tank... Fifty gallons isn't particularly small but it would be a mansion compared to your little ball...” She offered him and the little fish made a face, like that was enough but he was hoping for more. She plopped the ball gently in her son's lap. “You know, you've had Minion a long time... I almost feel like he's my third son. Wait... He is a he right? I'm not insulting him am I?” She played up panic, putting on a clearly fake face of frantic fear as she shook Blue gently by his shoulders and then clutched a hand to her chest dramatically. 

“Muhooooom! I've told you before... Minion is a _He_.” She settled back into the corner of the couch and ran a soft hand over the top of his big blue head. “And it never fails to make you smile.” She sighed and looked down into their little faces. “You know if there's anything you want to tell me... I love you. You and Minion.” He looked down at the fish who looked up and seemed to shrug, a strange little gesture for a creature without proper shoulders. “But... Warden John told me not to tell anyone...” She took a deep breath, that man... “Warden John is trying to do what's best for you. But he's not always right. I promise you, I will always protect you to the best of my ability and Always... ALWAYS accept you as you are hun. Never once have I thought “Oh I wish Jon was normal” I have wished that others could accept you like I do, but never that you'd be different. So. If you want to tell me a secret... Tell me. And I'll keep it.” 

When he continued to fuss and fidget she pulled him against her and relaxed. “Anyway. I feel like this is about Minion. You two can communicate can't you?” When his shoulders jolted she pet him to calm him. “It's fine hun. I know you two are different. So long as you're not communicating entirely through _ear splitting shrieks_ you can talk to him in front of me. I don't mind.” Blue let out a giggle but there was a soft humming noise from Minion. “M... Mom?” She nodded and hummed a response. “Minion wants to know if he can call you Ma'am...” She frowned to herself at the odd question. “If he wants, but I'd probably prefer he called me “mom” like you do...” She felt the little body shift again. “He calls me Sir. He prefers honorifics and titles to names.” She opened an eye and smiled down at her boy... Boys. “So long as it's not rude, he can call me whatever he feels comfortable with. But I will note, “Mom” is not my name is it lovie?”

There was a noise of agreement but she got the distinct feeling that this was not the place to make her stand so she let it drop. She tried to ignore the hushed whispering at her side then a voice she knew but didn't _really_ know spoke up. “I... Um...” She smiled to herself, not looking down. “Minion?” She questioned gently. “Yes Ma'am?” Her smile widened, eyes closed. “How big do you want your tank?” There was an audible gulping sound. “Um... Big enough Sir could swim in it?” She laughed gently and felt the little body shrink next to her. “Fresh or salt?” She could feel the ball wiggle with the motion inside it. “Fresh... Dechlorinated?” She hummed again. “Of course. What ever you need dear.” She lifted her head and looked at the clock. “How about this. You two go discuss this, give me some plans and maybe even a diagram? Try not to go too over board, no spikes please, I don't want someone slipping and falling on them. You know it would be me... and we'll go over your ideas after supper? I need to go make sure your brother isn't getting into any mischief outside.” Two big smiles greeted her.

Wayne was... Well he was having a blast. Snow was his favorite thing. He'd made himself a snow battle, snow men everywhere and him flying and darting between them, making “pow” and “bam” noises as he went along, shadow boxing the figures he'd littered across the lawn. “How goes saving the world?” She called out and he smiled back at her, that perfect blinding smile of his. “Great! I've defeated thousands of space pirate ninjas today alone!” She nodded and waved him over. “Hey. I'm thinking about making a tank for Minion this next year.” The boy huffed slightly and rolled his eyes. “Hey mister... Don't give me that. Minion is a part of this family too and he deserves nice things. I was thinking since I'm making a big thing for the pair of them... Maybe I'd make that sound proof room for you while I was at it?” Wayne's eyes lit up like she'd rarely seen before. “Wah... You said I had to tell you what I wanted it for?!” She nodded. “I still want to know... But I assume that I'll be able to figure it out when the maid tells me what all you are putting in there and what she's having to clean up in there...” He blushed, his room was a mess and she liked giving him a hard time about it. It always seemed to work though. “Sorry mom. I'll clean it up... gimmie like... five minutes?” She grinned to herself. “You have until I make it to your room to impress me... And I'll walk.”

Wayne didn't even bother nodding to her, just was gone as the air pulled at her hair. She rolled her eyes and walked back inside slowly. Took off her shoes at a leisurely pace and strode lackadaisically down the hall. She stopped on the stairs to look over the decorations that had been put up for the Christmas season as she could hear her bustling boy huff and whine at his stuff. She made a note to herself that the fixtures needed dusting badly, she'd have to ask the maid to make sure that got done this week, not that they were entertaining anything any time soon. She looked down the hall at the top of the stairs then looked towards the bathroom before the boy's rooms. There was a guest room just down the hall, if they wanted, she could move Blue down to the guest room and turn the study next to it into the tank. There was a sun room under that study so even if they decided to make it huge she could sink it into the floor of the one room... Oh and then Minion could access two floors instead of one. Maybe even make it like one of those hamster cages? Build arms of tank through some other rooms? Maybe later? That was quite a project really, Hell a tank large enough for a person to swim in with the fish was going to be huge.... Maybe make a new wing, They'd been thinking they might need a bit more space, the boys both had things they wanted and her husband wanted to install a bowling alley. If they turned the private theater into the bowling alley... Well she should wait to see what the boys come up with. 

“Ok Wayne... I'm just down the haaaaaaaall...” She called out, sing song voice carrying through over the noise the boy was making in his room. As she strolled down the hall he popped out of his room. He looked to have used his face to remove the dust, a dust bunny pinned to his hair. But she glanced into his room and smiled. “That was not five minutes mom...” He accused but she just grinned and plucked the wad of dust out of his hair. “No, but I didn't promise five minutes did I?” He grumbled and shook his head. “No.... You didn't.” She smiled at him and ran a hand over his hair again, this time just to pet her son. “You did well anyway. Even without a full five minutes. Once I see what the brain is working on... I'll figure out where we'll put your toy room.” She winked at him and he flew off with a lazy smile on his face. “Thanks mom!”

Virginia smiled at her boy, swatting his foot as he flew off and she turned. She could hear Blue and Minion chattering excitedly and it warmed her heart to hear both of them, sweet, excited and planning. She had her own plans for this, but she’d let them come up with what they wanted first. Poor little Minion didn’t have much to play with, she felt for his lack of mobility and ability to interact with the world. Truth be told, even with the pair having lived there full time for nearly three years the two more clearly alien boys asked for little. Jon was in need of more creative outlets, his ability to consume paper with drawings, calculations, and plans was staggering. She knew he’d a gift for mechanical things but she hadn’t really given him much more than tools to fix things around the house. She’d feel bad for having neglected that particular aspect of the boy but he had never asked.

Light little feet ran down the hall above her as she walked towards the kitchen. The dynamic duo was at it again. How wonderful.

Fifteen minutes till supper there were more little feet running… and some screaming from the staff.

Virginia couldn’t help the swell of fear, screaming out to the little blue child, opening her arms as the soot covered boy barreled down the hall. “SORRY VIRGINIA! I’M SO SORRY!” She snapped him up in her arms as he tried to run past. Minion’s ball was pinned between his tiny little chest and her’s as she saw smoke billowing down the hall. “WAYNE! WAYNE RENALD SCOTT WHERE ARE YOU!?” She screamed above the shaking body held to her chest. At ten the boy was all limb but he wasn’t heavy, she could carry him easily, even with his fishy friend between them. She flew towards a door and she could hear a small voice in the distance. “Got it Mom! I Got it!” There was a sharp little cough then the smoke acted as if there was a strong wind pushing it away. She snapped her head to a nearby butler that was counting heads. “Where’s my husband? Where’s Percy?!” 

“He’s scheduled with the board Ma’am.” She clutched the head that lay on her shoulder and could feel the shaking in his body. She rarely caught Jonathan crying. His little body was wracked with shudders and she laid her head along side of his. “Are you ok? Is Minion ok? Jonny?” A hand fluttered over him, checking to be sure he was ok as she was unable to see particularly well through the tears that rolled down her face. A tiny, shaking voice rose up from the child in her arms. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to, I’m so sorry! Please! I’ll make it up to you, I promise, I’ll fix it. Please!” Thin blue fingers wound into her blouse and she knew for sure now that she wasn’t the only one crying. His broken little face looked up at her with streaks cut through the soot on his sweet face. She kissed his forehead, carrying the pile of limbs and sobs away from the recovering staff. “Start a clean up. I’ll be in the drawing room.” Her words were soft and suddenly the boy moved as though he was going to get down but she couldn’t let herself let go of him. “No… Not you.” Virginia scuttled off to the drawing room with the shaking, sobbing little boy in her arms. 

As the door closed he took a shuddering breath. “I’m going to live with Warden John again aren’t I? Because I’m bad.” It broke her. She pressed her back against the door and her legs slowly gave out until she was crumpled around him, bawling. Something about her crying openly seemed to scare him. “I’m so sorry! Please… It’s ok if you have to send me back… I’ll be fine. Please don’t cry… What… Please… I’m sorry!” She buried her face in the slightly singed, smoky fluffy sweater he was wearing as he clutched to her, trying desperately to help while he, himself, continued to cry. “What happened?!” Was all she could sob out and he froze in her arms. “I… Minion wanted to help so I… I tried to make him a new body but… I caught a drape on fire… I tried to put it out but… it was synthetic material so it got on my hands… while I was trying to get it off… the couch caught fire.” She pulled back from him sharply and pulled his little blue hands down towards her face. 

A shrill noise escaped her at the sight of his long thin fingers with black stuck to his skin… And violent fuchsia along his fingers. “I’m so sorry! I tried to put it out! I’m sorry!” Her hands shook around his, he curled his fingers into his palms to hide the damage and she looked up at him, panic coursing through her veins. “Oh god...” Her whole body shook with fear. “I’ll be ok… It’s ok… I’m sorry Virginia… Please...” Her face melted into new sobs and she jumped up, the drawing room had a phone. She dialed the prison. “Hello, I need to speak with Dr Kelley immediately. No it will not wait. Thank you!” There was a short pause and she heard a little voice next to her. “Can… Minion didn’t do anything wrong… Can he stay here with you?” Another sob escaped her as the line picked up, she didn’t even wait past his voice coming on the phone. “Blue’s been burned! What do I do?! Warren he burned his hands… What do I...” The doctor’s voice was steady and authoritative. “Put a cold pack on the afflicted area, don’t let the skin get too cold though. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

Big, bright, sad eyes tracked her as she sped back towards him. He blinked when she scooped him back up and took off, running, towards the kitchen. “Lady Scott...” She sobbed at that, depositing him on the counter and ripping open the freezer. She pulled out a bag of frozen corn and bolted back over to the boy, Minion still caught between his arms. “Put your hands on this.” She demanded and took the bag from her. “I… I really am sorry… I will fix it… I promise...” She placed her hands on his bony little knees, taking a moment to center herself.

Wayne was not a child who prepared a body for a child like Blue. Wayne was indestructible. There were never any ouchies, no bruises, no cuts or scrapes. That left her entirely unprepared for how violently she reacted to her baby getting hurt. Centering herself while he looked tearfully up at her was a herculean effort. “Is… Doctor Kelley coming to pick me up?” That she could answer, but it was hard to get her throat to open and allow the word out. “No.” Blue frowned up at her, his sweet little face bending painfully under the soot. “Is Warden John?” She felt herself start to crumple again. “No baby… Not unless you want them to...” His black eyebrows crinkled his soot stained forehead in shock. “But I was bad… Inciting a panic, fleeing the scene, property damage… Arson…” Too damn smart. He knew so much and so little at the same time.

“Jon baby… did you set the fire on purpose?” There was a tremor of his head to indicate that, no, he did not do this on purpose. His eyes were wide as she gave him a pained, frown like smile. “Did you run away to protect yourself and Minion?” He barely bobbed his head but it was an affirmative none the less. “Arson requires intent baby. Inciting a panic isn’t like inciting a riot. We’re not in prison. And you ran to me and notified me immediately when you realized you couldn’t do it on your own. Baby I’m… I’m just upset that you got hurt. I was scared for you...” She tried to impart on him her feelings. “I’m upset because you’re hurt and I was scared because that’s the last thing I want. I don’t want you to leave and I don’t want you hurt. You understand that?” His lower lip trembled. “No, I don’t… I was bad. I put people in danger...” She nodded softly. “You did put people in danger, but you didn’t do it on purpose love. You did a bad thing, but that doesn’t make _you_ bad hun.” 

“I’ll still fix it… I will… I promise…” She ran her hand over his big head then wiped some of the soot off his face, a tearful smile still plastered on her face. “I just want you to be ok hun. You and Minion are important to me.” She put a hand on the ball and the fish bumped up into the glass on the other side offering his silent support to her. The prison doctor, Blue’s doctor, showed up in only seven minutes, having hurried because of how worried the mother had been. He was almost unimpressed by the burns on the boy’s hands. 

“Blue will be fine. It’s not nearly as bad as it looks and he heals very, very quickly. I’ll wrap his hands to keep debris out of the burns now that they are clean, but I’d wager that he’ll just be pink and tender by the morning. Two, three days at most.” Virginia sighed with relief. “Though you didn’t need to panic like that...” Dr Kelley smirked at her and she glared back at the man over Blue’s head. “Thank you Doctor. That will be all.” She fairly hissed the words and the little boy clutched the ball in his lap with his wrapped hands then passed Minion off to her and started to follow Dr Kelley. “Jonathan. Are you walking Dr Kelley back to his car dear?” Sad little eyes lifted up to her and he nodded. “Yes Ma’am.” She pursed her lips and curled her arms around the ball. “Ok, well we’ll be eating supper at the kitchen table not the dining room. Please hurry.” He frowned at her again. The Doctor seemed to understand what was happening. “Go on boy. Eat. I know the way. Go eat with your mom...” The little boy flinched but he nodded.

He was far too quiet for supper, Wayne was… Unconcerned and was happy to fill in the silence with tails of his ninja space pirate raid in the front yard, the fire barely a blip in his mind. When he’d finished inhaling his food Blue still had most of his food left. “Wayne dear, you’re excused if you’d like. If you’d like to go back outside and play?” The blinding grin flashed across his face and he zipped out, leaving just she and the smaller two boys. “So… What did you two come up with?” Minion made a little noise, he clearly still wasn’t used to talking around her but he smiled brightly at her all the same. “Um…” Jon stalled and she smiled gently at him, his face long since washed off and he’d had some trouble holding a fork so his gauze was going to need changing after he ate. “Are… Mrs...” She gave him a sharp look at being called anything other than mother or mom. “Muh… Are you sure Moah… Mom?” His long thin little neck worked as he swallowed down the nervousness but she rewarded him with a bright smile. “One little accident isn’t going to take back my promise to make Minion a great big tank...” 

“Mu… Mom… That couch was… it was worth several thousand dollars… the drapes were… they were worth several hundred… and cleaning the smoke and soot out of the halls, carpets and possible repairs to the wood floor… That is…” She cut in as he finished the list. “Is Inconsequential.” He sputtered and she continued. “Is it going to cost money? Yes, it will. But you, Minion, Wayne, all the staff and your father are all safe. That is what’s important. That _we_ are safe.” She set her cup of coffee down and looked over at him with a serious look. “You said you were working on a body for Minion so he could help. And Wayne had… quite some time ago… Mentioned that Minion had a robot body. What do you need to make what you’re talking about?” She asked the question seriously, slowly, with every ounce of calm she could muster, feeling the grip of fear that he’d been playing with fire and gotten burned.

“I… I would need…” He paused and she cocked her head expectantly at him. “Welding equipment. My binky works far better for smaller soldering.” He gulped again, eyes growing wider as she didn’t immediately start yelling or fussing. “And?” She questioned and he blinked. “Well… Wires… Aluminum and steel. I’m able to fabricate most components or salvage them...” She tilted her head once more, the angle frustrated and sharp. “ _And_...” He blinked confused, he sputtered and held his hands up as if to say he didn’t know. “ _Work space_.” She answered for him and he jolted like she’d slapped him, his eyes welling with tears. “Wuh… Work space?” She nodded slowly but with feeling. “Safety equipment, supplies and a work space.” She held her face firm. “I do _not_ … Want to have to call the doctor again any time soon.” The boy looked about ready to panic and she rested her hand over his thin little wrist. “How… How can… I don’t understand.” She sighed. “Sweet heart… I don’t understand the way you think, I don’t think anyone does, and I don’t expect you to know how I think either. My thought… is that with supervision and in a safe environment we can prevent any more accidents like this.”

When he started to sputter, poor thing, she finished. “Any way. I can’t tell you how many times Wayne’s started something on fire by looking at it too long. Or broken something accidentally… Now. Tell me about the tank.” Lady Scot smiled at the bright way their eyes lit. Two of her three boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K, next chapter is the harshness... *deep breath*


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And then there was bullying.

Construction never seemed to be finished. Blue always had something he wanted to do to the house. The good news was, between Wayne helping him, his precise concise blue prints and the fist full of money she could throw at his ideas it was a minor hassle. “Minion dear?” Lady Scot called out to the boy. “Coming Ma’am” He’d never gotten over calling her Ma’am but he said it so sweetly she couldn’t really be bothered. “I’m in the study please...” The clank of metal trundling quickly down the hall told her which way that child would be coming from. “Yes? What can I do for you?” She smiled warmly at her fishy boy. He’d asked to have a thicker, bulkier suit, allowing him more room to roam in the chest cavity. “There’s my sweet fella. What exactly are those other two up to? Sounded like they had a fight earlier...” The robotic shoulders sunk and an apologetic smile crossed the toothy face. “Yes… Sir asked his brother to help him… And… Well Wayne was not interested in helping.” She’d never quite understood why Minion called her other son by his first name and no one else. The pair weren’t always on the best of terms so she guessed that had something to do with it. “Those two fight like cats in a sack lately. What is Blue doing that he needs Wayne for?” Minion shrugged. “Just wanted help keeping the bar he was working on level.” She shook her head. Thirteen had been a trying age so far.

She stood and Minion walked with her, the suit he had stood the height of a full grown man. “How are the pressure sensors in your new suit?” She questioned and the fish beamed. “Fantastic! I have been able to master fine manipulations and get feed back responses in real time so I was able to help the cook cut tomatoes without squashing them!” She smiled, beamed really. “That’s great. And how is that other project of yours coming?” He did a quick twirl in the head tank. “Now that I’ve got such good control it’ll come together in no time Ma’am!” She sighed happily as they headed towards where she guessed the blue son was. “Mmm… Ma’am?” She turned at the unsure sound to Minion’s voice. “Will… You swim with me later?” She cocked her head at him and grinned broadly. “Any time I’m not working I’d be glad to swim with you sweetie… The doctor says I need to keep active anyway.” A shy sweet smile crossed his face. “I know… I just… I saw that your schedule was free later so…” She patted the arm of his mech. “If you like, and you can find a space in my schedule you can add nightly swims to my calendar.”

They were to the clutter that was Jon’s work room, the lanky just barely teen was working with his new soldering gun, the one he designed and she’d patented for him. “Oooh Jonny Boy!” She sang to him and he jolted slightly. “Muhooom! I was… Oh good I didn’t...” He talked to himself and she patted his back as she walked up. “What’s today’s project?” He flipped his hand at her, as though this was nothing, just a trifle. “Just some modifications to the Mega Suit. Mom please… call me Megamind. I’m in the lair! I can’t be called my secret name in the lair!” She laughed gently, quietly, at his issue. “I’m very sorry Megamind dear. Did you eat your lunch?” He nodded and pulled the goggles off his eyes to look at her. “Yea, Minion made me a sandwich.” She smirked at him. “And you ate it yes?” He rolled his eyes and she pulled his shoulders towards her, hugging his shoulders to her hip. “Yes. I did mom. Everything except the crust. Blech.” She laughed at him again and rubbed his shoulder. “Ok well be sure to be done in time for supper… I know it’s winter but you still need to eat.” 

He nodded and then looked up at her, a tight little look on his face, like he didn’t want to ask what he was about to. “Mom… Um… What would you say… if I said I wanted to go to a regular school with Wayne? And not go to college quiet yet...” He was so tense about the question she knew he’d been thinking it over for a while.

She responded without pause. “I would say that your social education should be at least as important as your intellectual one. You’d have to show me you’re not slipping in your advanced studies but if you want to go to a normal school then you absolutely can.” She patted his back with a kind of finality to it that made him beam. Getting him enrolled would be little more than a few minutes work. “Did you want to start now or after the winter break?” He looked thoughtful for a moment, then answered decisively. “After the break.” She nodded. “Ok, well Minion and I are going to swim after supper, and I’m due for a conference call in about five minutes.” He nodded and pulled his goggles back down over his eyes. “Knock um dead mom.” 

She and Minion went towards her office. He helped her most days as a sort of secretary, but he was very much so enjoying his own project. He was crafting. Knitting, crochet, and sewing were recently opened up to the fish through his suit, and now that he’d passed a few tests he was willing to do slightly more minute things. He was learning how to embroider. Not something she would have chosen for him but he seemed to love the minute details on her dresses and wanted to emulate them. He sat in his spot and she waited for the call to come through.

It was a minor meeting, she and Minion got a chance to spend some time talking fashion as he finished what he had been attempting. “It looks amazing Minion.” He smiled up at her and shrugged. “It’s got a few problems but it’s not bad, it is my first attempt.” She shook her head at him and laughed. “My grandmother _tried_ to teach me ribbon embroidery. You’ve done an amazing job dear. Trust me.” She moved on to getting Blue signed up through Waynes school. It was terrifying for her. Ever since they finished at Lil’ gifted (something that happened sooner than she would have liked but it turned out the teacher was… not as good as she had originally thought.) Blue had advanced tutors and took online courses, which fit him fairly well while Wayne went to a normal school. But now, he was a teen and he wanted to be around other kids his age. She wouldn’t deny him but that certainly didn’t mean she was comfortable with him being among a bunch of other hormonal prats.

Especially because Blue wasn’t… Normal, not any kind of normal. He’d confessed that he’d grown up a boy but he wasn’t totally sure he was a boy. He’d always been very body shy. Locked the bathroom door, didn’t like to be seen without a full compliment of clothes unless he was swimming and even then he wore a teeshirt all the way up to the edge of the water even in their own house. He didn’t really want to talk about what made him so worried but she’d noticed that there was no… Bump. 

He'd worn lycra pants, bike shorts and the like... He was as flat as a little girl. He’d had a stint the year before trying to decide if he wanted to still be a boy. That had been… Hard. So very hard. So much harder than she ever let on. Watching her little boy, just twelve years old decide between sparkles and camo and the way it _weighed_ on her baby, it hurt. Supporting him through that had been harder than becoming a CEO, harder than a mass layoff by a light year. But just when she’d actually gotten used to the idea of him being maybe a her, when she’d started thinking about how nice it would be to go dress shopping with Blue for their prom… Suddenly the questioning stopped and Blue was Jon and Jon was a boy and it was like that whole year had never happened.

That was almost as hard as being supportive when she thought he may have decided to be a girl. The sudden shift back was daunting at best. He still liked sparkles but he was suddenly sure. He liked makeup and he liked flashy, flamboyant clothes, he liked feather boas and high collars… but he was very decidedly a _he_. All those carefully neutral things she would say to him suddenly annoyed him because he wasn’t questioning it anymore and she had to take a hot minute to readjust.

All of that made the idea of him going to a school terrifying. Children could be horrible. No, _people_ could be horrible. The idea of sending him to school felt so much like sending him into a war zone. Wayne was different. Charismatic, athletic, and most notably, normal looking. Blue was not. He was sharp as a tack and quick as a shot, but he was not athletic, he was not smooth like Wayne and most notably he was _blue_. She had been teased in school for her pear shaped body. She wasn’t even fat or particularly dumpy but she was teased relentlessly for having wide hips and narrow shoulders. If kids would tease for something so simple as that… what would they do to her poor Blue?

But she trusted him.

She and Minion got their swim. Blue joined them, even Wayne spent a little bit of time in the tank, though he found swimming to be boring, a side effect of being able to fly she guessed. They laughed. Oh how they laughed, Minion poking his head above to spit water at them or swimming circles around them... Blue could hold his breath for a stupidly long amount of time... Something that always drove her to worry but he assured her that there was never any danger. She couldn't help the worry though. She was their mother.

Finally, he was able to go to a real school. Left after winter break with Wayne, to his first day of school in several years. When they came home Wayne was angry. Jon was crying. Neither would tell her why. Neither would let her address the issue.

Her little boy who came to her rail thin and nothing but limbs was still rail thin and nothing but limbs but now he had a presence. It was odd, it was like she turned around and suddenly he had another him. The shy, sweet, terrified boy would go hide and this... Confident, headstrong, _smarmy_ child stood in his place. He had been growing lately though. He was as tall as she was, a disturbing feeling being Wayne, who had always been the larger child had suddenly been left in the dust height wise. Wayne was not pleased with being the “late bloomer” though he was twice the width of Jon, still without a drop of fat on him.

Then the anger started.

Lady Virginia Scott had never felt so frustrated.

When they were home, they seemed fine, _were_ fine. Perhaps moodier but nothing particularly bad. Most of the time. Every child has moods, moments. Blue went from enjoying sparkles to spikes. He'd always liked spikes but now he swapped his fuzzy and sparkly sweaters for trim dark turtle necks and leather jackets. Wayne started volunteering with the police.

~~

Then it happened.

The day that she never saw coming.

The day she _lost_.

~~

It all happened so fast. Too fast for her to react. One minute she's in a meeting. The next her world has fallen around her ears. Everything that had been on her mind before was gone and now she was lost in a sea of fear and pain.

On the outside she looked _almost_ calm. Tears streaked down her face but she stood still, the only movement her chest rising and falling as she held the phone to her ear. “You... Is he ok?” There was a familiar voice on the other end of the line but that familiarity was no comfort. “We don't know.” Air fled her lungs, she felt like each breath was tearing her teeth out, her skin was numb and her heart beat so fast she was sure it'd stopped. “Where is he?” The demand sounded like a plea to her ears but it was hard to care as she just desperately tried to crest above the pain as knowing pulled her under the waves of terror. The next words robbed her of her ability to breathe entirely. “I'm... I'm so sorry Ma'am. We don't know where he went.” 

Went.

He _went_.

Sweet, loveable, tender, too smart Jon, _went_.

There was no conclusion. The call just... Ended. Maybe she just shut the phone and didn't realize it. No resolution, just police and phone calls and worry. Endless, miserable, fear filled worry. The police's questions felt like they ripped into her flesh and pulled out her finger nails. “No, I didn't know... If I'd have known I'd have _done_ something...” “He's _fifteen_! Of course he has mood swings. No worse than Wayne or any other teen I've _ever known_!” “No, I don't know Martha. He's never spoken of her.”

“What do you mean they ganged up on him?”

Fury allowed her to crest above the pain like the vicious harpy she knew she could be.

“Well this is speculation, but with the pictures that were... Um... Found... It's looking like the group of girls ganged up on Jon to take them. The time stamp says it happened a few _days_ ago. So this is... Looking like he planned it out.” She hissed at the man and he actually looked bothered which was something being that he was a police officer. Perhaps seething parents wasn't in his particular hand book in training. “ _Show me these fucking pictures_.” He stammered. “Ma'am I don't think...”

Her hand slammed down with a sharp, concussive noise, silencing the police officer. “You will show me what they did to my boy!” He cleared his throat, trying to take on a position of authority. “Ma'am I...” She hissed again, a raging storm of maternal worry and fury faced down a man with a gun who was only trying to help. “Officer Clayton. There will be a criminal investigation. I _will_ see what they did to him. Let. Me. See.” The officer looked over to the other man standing there with them and he gave a resigned nod. 

They passed her a photo.

She threw up.

Her Jonny, her sweet Blue. Backed into a corner. Probably in a bathroom if she was to guess. His shirt was being pulled up, he wasn't wearing his jacket. He was trying to hide. He was trying to pull his shirt down while tears rolled down his face that was winced and fearful. Trying... So hard... _To pull up his pants_. There was the blurry outline of a girl with her hand to her mouth off to the side while he had his shoulders curled in, trying to turn away from the camera. Someone was _stopping_ him from turning away. Her thoughts echoed like the inside of her head was tiles. Like shouts bouncing through her. Her boy. She'd never seen him without his clothes on. Flat as a girl with a thin little line. He was flat as a girl between his legs. No wonder he'd thought about changing. And there were girls. At least four girls. They were taking a picture of her boy while he tried to hide.

“We understand that he was... upset by this. But you really didn't see any change in him?” Puffy red eyes, wild as a cornered cougar and sharp as daggers looked up at the offending officer. “No! You... You think that if for even a MOMENT I had SUSPECTED this might have happened I wouldn't have _**done something**_?!?!” A rattling scream ripped out of her lungs, without her permission and the cop shrunk back from her. There was chatter and Wayne flew in the room, lighting on the floor and sweeping up to her. “Mom? Mom I've looked for him... I didn't find him or Minion...” Wayne had bloomed in the last two years and he looked like a grown man, if still a bit soft in the jaw. He reached out and set his hand on her shoulder, worry for her contorting his worry for his brothers. Wayne pulled her gently against him and wrapped his arms carefully around her. 

She sobbed into her young man's chest. “I'm so sorry mom... I thought Martha liked him. I really did.” She couldn't respond through the sobs. “Let me help with the cops mom. I've known some of these guys for years. You... You can... Maybe call Warden John?” She sobbed again but nodded and removed herself to a quiet room with a phone.

“Please put me through to the Warden.” She spoke in the most stable voice she could but her voice cracked and broke. It took just a few moments for him to pick up the phone. “Hello?” He asked and she tried to steel herself. “John. It's Virginia.” He made a slightly grumpy noise. “Can it wait Virginia?” She snapped back. “No! It can't! Blue set off a bomb at school and ran away!” The sharp breath on the other end of the phone didn't even give her any satisfaction at having shocked him. “What kind of bomb?” 

“Does it fucking matter?! He's _gone_! He _ran away_!” She snapped at him, her voice raising in pitch to a nearly painful note. “Of _course_ it matter Virginia! He's still got fifteen years on his original sentence!!! If he didn't hurt anyone or cause too much damage I might be able to get him remanded back to my custody. I might even be able to get him back into yours if it's not too bad!” Her throat was ripped raw from sobbing. “Three girls went to the hospital.” He sighed heavily on the other side before she continued. “Three of the girls who attacked him in the bathroom two days ago...” He was dead silent as she continued. “They pinned in into a corner and pulled off his clothes and took pictures of him John! They passed the pictures around school!” He... He growled. “Get yer damn lawyers.” And with that the warden hung up and she shrieked her rage at the dial tone.

~~

She tried. God she tried. But she'd already lost. Blue was found. Blue went back to jail. She got his case thrown out but he was... he was only home for a few hours. She found the note that told her he loved her and he and Minion would be ok but he couldn't hurt her or their family like he was going to. He knew he was evil and he had to break away from their family. Wayne took it particularly harshly. He was angry at Blue. Next time Blue was in prison she went and visited him. He smiled a sharp smile at her and pretended he didn't know her while his eyes told her it was killing him too. When he escaped a few hours later she was investigated. She came to visit him again next time he was in jail and he told her not to come back. He broke into the school and attended their prom, Wayne told her about how he caught sight of Jon then tried to not get Jon in trouble. Then Jon dumped blue Koolaid on the entire dance floor, staining all the clothes and people.

So they'd all be blue... Like him.

Wayne tried to soften it, but unlike his hands, some things refuse to be soft. Every story cut into her, every time he was sighted. Every “evil” thing her boy did hurt her until she just started shutting down. Virginia played less and less of an active roll in the company. She stopped going to any but the most necessary of functions. 

Wayne eventually had to start fighting Megamind because the police weren't enough. 

_His brother_.

Wayne and Percy did there best to keep her spirits up. Until a maid found her swimming in Minion's tank for hours on end, skipping meals to lounge in the water just to feel closer to the boys, they finally had to step in. Perhaps it's what she had needed but they drained the tank. When there was talk about demolishing it though... She'd flown into an uncharacteristic rage. Drain it fine. Like a pool it could be refilled. But they would not make her home less hospitable to her boys. They were still her boys. No matter what they've done. They were still her boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So. I promised that I'd tell the story of last year's mother's day.
> 
> Mother's day around 10 am I got a call from my father. My step Grandmother had died. Really shitty mother's day but... not world ending.
> 
> Monday as I was pulling into my apartment parking lot I got a call, my eldest having hopped out and was running to pick up the mail. If you're a parent, there are some numbers you don't like to see. This was one of those... Nothing worse than getting a call before the end of the school day from your kid's school. Especially being that the little one had been having issues with bullying and with him acting out. Literally flipping desks and a lot of him being obstinate, even drawing some violent pictures and writing hurtful things. 
> 
> It'd been really bad.
> 
> I answered the phone calmly but a lot of how Lady Scott is described as reacting on the phone call is close to exactly how I felt. She told me that My son... Who was 9 at the time... Attempted suicide. I drove to the school to pick him up and because he'd tried to cut off his airways with the intent of harming himself I had to take him down to the ER. Where a police officer had to search my nine year old child for a weapon due to hospital policy. Then we got moved to the intake portion of the psych ward. By this point I'd gathered myself up and talked to him and we went over some things that had bothered him that day and I was to the point where I could function again. I was able to take him home and... I have never been so glad to have lost a family member because I was able to be home with my boy the next day and my husband was home with me all week because I was an absolute mess.
> 
> This year... He's doing much better. The boy who'd tormented him so horribly isn't in his class and he's getting therapy. I have my happy little boy back.
> 
> I hope no one is offended by the part where Megamind considers transitioning but then doesn't. That's also a bit of how I had to deal with my little one. See when he was little he wanted a doll cus I have dolls so I gave him a barbie. I gave him red as his color... And he decided that was awesome because light red was pink and he loved pink. My MiL and grandpa had a problem with this. They were both subtle about it but they both bothered him and me about it. I tried to shield him from criticism when he decided he wanted his hair long like his fathers but my MiL thought I was raising him to be gay. It wasn't stated but the subtext was loud and clear.
> 
> Then he stopped liking pink.
> 
> You don't realize how much a kids favorite color is a big deal until you try to offer them something in that color and it's -changed-. "Pink is for -girls- mom." I found out the other kids at school ( like first grade man!) had told him this and he caved to them. He still doesn't like pink and it kinda breaks my heart cus it was such a thing when he was little. He loved -all- shades of red. Now he only likes -red-. 
> 
> Anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for sticking in there.

On Jonny's twentieth birthday Virginia went for a walk in the snow. It'd been almost five years since she last spoke to her boys. She was delivered cards for every birthday, every Christmas, every mother's day... Even odd ball times like Halloween and Saint Patrick’s day she would get cards. To help herself cope she'd started writing letters to Jon and Minion. Her therapist said to burn the letters to let them go but... She put them in Jon's room. Even though they never _left_ the room they weren't always where she left them and she... She thought maybe they might read them. It didn't matter that most likely it was Wayne reading them, checking on her mental state like he tended to.

The boy's battles had become larger. Far too large if you asked her.

But there was a reporter woman. Miss Roxanne Ritchi. She'd recently tried to come by the house... She wanted to interview the infamously reclusive Lady Scott. Then only a few hours later, reporting on breaking news she'd been snapped up by Megamind, used as a human shield until some falling debris threatened the blue alien and he'd thrown her away from the danger. 

And Wayne punched his brother.

She shouldn't watch the news. But... Roxanne seemed... She didn't seem so horrible as she spoke of Megamind, of her Jon. She commented pointedly on the lack of casualties, that most injuries were from people getting too close to falling debris. She didn't give Metro Man the sole credit for the lack of injuries. In fact she didn't point out any _one_ individual who had prevented injuries... She said “All involved in the fight seemed to strive to ensure citizens remained out of danger. We would urge citizens that if they see a battle between Megamind and Metro Man to remain as far back as the area allows.”

The next time she came to the house she asked for Wayne.

Suddenly Megamind was kidnapping Miss Ritchi frequently and now... today... Mrs Scott was walking in the snow of the city without point or aim when she heard a car pull up next to her. There was no one there. There was the sound of a window rolling down and suddenly she could see Minion. She gasped and clutched her chest, tears immediately welling up in her eyes.

“Ma'am? Would... You mind me giving you a ride?” The plaintive look in Minion's eyes could only be answered in the affirmative but she could barely stand. Minion was out of the car and supporting her into the passenger side in a flash. She had a quiet melt down in the passenger seat as he drove away from the curb. “I'm sorry to shock you Ma'am...” He apologized and she tried to push her sobs down, to get control of herself. “I just... Sir is doing poorly. He's angry. I... I was hoping that maybe. Well we're kidnapping Miss Ritchi now... I thought maybe... Maybe we can kidnap you? He misses you terribly even if he won't admit it.”

It was an unheard of request. Minion wanted to _kidnap_ his mother to help his brother. “Whatever you two need.” She steeled herself. “Does he need his mother or does he need Lady Scott?” She asked and Minion's eyes didn't leave the road. “Mother. Could you close your eyes Ma'am?” She did. And she left them closed long after, relaxing into the passenger side seat and then waiting until she was told she could open her eyes long after Minion had come around and opened her door. She walked with her old, imperious air until she saw him. A thick... Fuzzy sweater hung loosely off him, an orange jump suit hanging off his body loosely. “Blue?” He nearly flung himself out of the big, leather chair he'd been sitting in when he heard her voice. His lip trembled but he blinked at her and spoke. “I told you... Don't call me my secret name while I'm in my lair...”

Her face crumpled. She held her arms out to him, beckoning her boy to her and he slid cautiously into her arms where she wrapped him tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. “Moh... Mom?” He questioned, his voice still just as shaky. She could only sob in response. She clutched to him like a life line. Five long, terrible years she'd been without two of her three boys. Memories of the horrible reason he wasn't home, why he'd fled her care. By now he'd likely have his own home, Wayne had his apartment but it was close. When she got... When she got too bad Wayne would come and stay the night for a few nights.

Her voice warbled as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged his mother. “Baby... I've missed you...” She broke into sobs again and a swarm of his little robots circled around, making a strange, mechanical, almost bark noise. It was a strange backdrop for their reunion, the lair was cold and damp. Not unlike Jon had always kept his room, cooler than the rest of the house. He took a sharp breath at her words and she could feel his slim body shiver under her arms. “I... I missed you too Mom.”

It took far longer than she liked to finally pry her arms out and away from Jon though he didn't seem to mind too terribly much. Minion made them some snacks and she sat down with him. She was... So careful not to tell him she was disappointed. 

“Dear, I... Understand why you don't come home... Why I don't see you. But... Could. Minion said you'd been kidnapping that Ritchi girl. Even if... Even if that's all it can be... Can I please... See you more often?” She pleaded, Mrs Virginia Scott did not usually plead. Her boys seemed to realize how important this was to her and Blue looked to Minion as Minion looked to him and they did that thing they do. The thing where they look at each other and communicate through little more than facial expressions. They had entire discussions through nothing more than a few flicks of Jonathan's eyebrows and a scowl from Minion. These were discussions she'd never been totally privy to, and she wished very dearly that she might be allowed to rebuttal any denials but this was theirs. Sharply he snapped his head back to her.

“Ok. But! You have to call me Megamind if there is anyone else around. When the cameras are on, I'm Megamind and you're Lady Scott, Metromahn's mother.” A tiny, stiffed sob slipped from her but she nodded and firmed her lips, pressing them together to capture any more pain that tried to slip out of her mouth. And Jon softened at that little sound, his face crumpling some while his eyes fell down to her hands, clutched together on her lap. “But when the cameras aren't on. We can talk. You and I. I'll make sure to include time in my plots when I nab you to... Socialize and... spend time.” His eyes flipped up to hers and she lost her fight with her lips. A desperate sob of “thank you” slipped past and she leaned into him again. Minion, the sweet thing that he was, he slipped up behind her and pet her, leaning in to them as she and Blue held each other with a desperation that only parents and children could truly offer each other.

~~

That young woman, the reporter. She was a fine young woman. Shame really that Wayne felt the need to pretend they were dating. Sharp as the crack of a whip, that girl. It had been agreed that she would be more social to give Megamind more of a reason to abscond with Lady Scott. She was kidnapped without fail on Mother's day.

Minion always had something special planned for her when she got to the lair. They had to put on all the airs and she didn't mind. Her boys were always gentle with her, and now that she was no spring chicken anymore she appreciated the concern they took with her. Even better she'd asked the boys to all agree to visiting the house on Wayne's birthday, to have a family holiday. Wayne didn't mind sharing his birthday with an early Christmas before the big, Christmas plot would take over Jon's mind. It was a truce day. One of two that they had in a year. The other day being Jon's adoption day. 

She had Minion's tank filled again and they would spend all of Jon's adoption day swimming, playing, and just being a family. Wayne would get called away some times, but he always made and appearance. This was not one of those days. Wayne... Metro Man... Was at her party with the lovely Miss Ritchi and the pair of them were clearly not happy together. Virginia was absolutely sure that she could push them apart. For the best really. Wayne wasn't happy anymore. He didn't think she noticed but she'd become very attuned to his moods and he was listless so often now. The sweet, smart, vicious woman who was on his arm was no happier about being on his arm. And then Jon... Megamind... Showed and Virginia had been looking at her, and she... 

Oh now that was interesting.

The young woman's eyes lit up like the sun. She had known for some time that her Jonny had a thing for Roxanne, how could he not? She, if Virginia did say so herself, had all of Lady Scotts best qualities, smart, fair minded, brave. The girl was a power house just waiting to let loose and oh had she done so. Wayne and she were the worst sort of match. Wayne liked simple, straight forward. He didn't want to have to go out of his way to figure anything out. The only thing he'd ever done that for was music. He didn't even like Jigsaw puzzles. She was clearly more of a literature and word puzzles sort. She wanted to figure the whole world out. 

Lady Scott watched from the side lines as her Blue scooped the woman up and managed to dash off before Metro Man could even react to him... Brain bots flying dizzily at his face and at other guests. Red flew over to her and made it's little... noise. Lady Scott smiled at the bot. “Behave and listen to your Daddy or Grandma won't be able to bring you any treats...” The aperture of the bot's eye stalk blew wide suddenly. “Be a good little Menace for Grandma... Don't steal any shoes.” The bot did a little spin and clacked it's metal claws at her a few times happily then flew off to menace a servant.

Much later Wayne was keeping her company, Megamind was in jail, shame really but Jon would be out before next plot. “Wayne darling?” Miss Ritchi was mid interview with him. Her eyes snapped over to the older woman who's graying hair was still swept up expertly and eyed the older woman critically before putting on a sweet, indulgent smile. “Might I speak with Miss Ritchi when you're done?” She wasn't looking at her son when she asked. “Um... Yea mom... Uh... If... If its ok with Roxie...”

She didn't wait for any more confirmation, just turned and walked away while the servants cleaned. It was a good twenty minutes before Roxanne came and sat with her on the divan. “Hello Lady Scott.” Virginia smiled a warm but vapid smile at the girl. “Tell me. Does your mother know?” Her eyes sharpened at the woman before her who cocked her head. “Know about what? My job and the kidnapping? Of course. She's...” There was a derisive scoff and an eye roll that Virginia cut off. “No... That you're interested in my boy.” There was a moment of wide eyed confusion and then a carefully shuttered look on her face. “My mother knows I'm dating Wayne, yes.” 

There was so much knowing in Lady Scott she felt like she might burst. “I'm sorry dear. The ruckus is bothering me, do you mind walking with me?” There was a stifled sigh and the girl looked over at Wayne who she could see shrug in her peripheral. “I suppose.” Because you did not deny Lady Virginia Scott much if you knew what was good for you. “Thank you dear.” Virginia lead the way and Roxanne followed obediently. “You know. I know you don't really... Enjoy Wayne's company like you could. Are you using him?” She kept the words so light and conversational that the other woman boggled at her, stopping dead in her tracks for a moment. She turned a polite, open face, one that was free of judgment. 

“Excuse me?”

Lady Scott laughed gently. “Oh dear. You're as interested in Wayne as you are in the chicken pâté. Which is to say, _not at all_.” She started walking again and was unsurprised when Roxanne huffed angrily at this assault to her character. “And my Wayne... I think he's just putting on a show for my sake. Which... Is exactly the opposite of what I'd want him to do.” There was some sputtering next to her as they entered the correct wing, the one that Virginia had wanted to end this conversation in. “Forgive a nosy old woman. What do you think of Megamind?” She asked as she opened the door to the first floor observation side of Minion's tank. Small fish had been added but nothing that needed the space that his tank had.

“I'm sorry... I don't think I need to answer that.” There was an angry, dismissive tone and Lady Scott smiled at the tank, a clear arm stretching out through the wall that would have allowed Minion access to many other sections of the house. “Where... What is this?” She asked and Mrs Scott chuckled to herself. “The swimming tank.” Roxanne frowned particularly deeply at the name and the shape of the tank. “ _Swimming_ tank? You have so few fish in it...” She observed and then quickly pointed out the other oddity. “There are no large fish and why would you...” Lady Scott cut her off, watching the weak light through the tank. “Dear do you realize that you and I are the only people that Megamind kidnaps?” Another particularly shuttered expression. “Yes. Metro Man's girlfriend and Mother.” There was a smirk and raised eyebrows when she turned to the younger woman. “Are you now?”

She left. Leaving the young woman, the reporter, with nothing but more questions.

~~

“MA'AM!” Lady Scott stilled at that voice, it wasn't the day of a scheduled kidnapping. She felt frantic immediately, worrying for the worst. “Minion?!” She turned and her boy looked happy right as the spray hit her face. “No time to explain!” He chirped as she collapsed into his arms.

“Mmmm... Minion? Megamind?” She questioned, was this an emergency? Was she needed now? The aging woman sat, shocked her hands weren't bound in her lap like usual. She had always been a prim damsel, huffing and refusing to look at her son while he was “evil” because it hurt too much. It fit with the Lady Scott everyone knew. Imperious. Hardened. She didn't know what was going on. “Mrs Scott...” _There_ was a voice she wasn't ready to hear. Her eyes slowly opened towards Miss Roxanne Ritchi who was standing in front of her bent over to look into her face. “I'm so sorry. Minion got a bit... Over zealous. You're fine... Everything is fine... this isn't a kidnapping.” She frowned up at the girl, squinting at her incredulously as the young woman made several supposedly calming hand motions.

“I'm sorry... I tried to tell him not to do that but we needed your help. Megamind would... Ma'am Megamind would like to stop being a villain and... The boy's insisted that we get you rather than Wayne...” Megamind was standing behind the reporter, grinning deviously. She leaned her head over and glared at her boys. That boy was _absolutely_ up to something. “Really. _Megamind_ insisted on me being here but this isn't a kidnapping?” The young woman looked positively worried! How sweet. “Tell me Roxanne dear. What was his reasoning _exactly_?”

“That you were integral to his reform...” Lady Scott scoffed. _Integral indeed_.

Virginia stood and looked at the boys, arms crossed as Minion slapped his big robotic hands across his face, eyes dancing with repressed joy, and Blue grinned like a loon. Roxanne huffed. “I told you we shouldn't do this through his mother. I even have Wayne's number... I'm telling you he'd be ok with this...” Minion dropped his hands and looked between the two of them. “Ma'am...” Both woman responded to him and then looked to each other. For the first time in a very long time Virginia felt shocked as she looked at the other woman. Minion had called her _Ma'am_... That... That was serious. “Mom... I'd like you to meet my Girlfriend... Roxanne... This is my mother.”

Roxanne sputtered and Lady Scott could only feel warm, as though glowing with pride. That little shit! “Wait... No! I researched you! I went through all the studies! Fact checked and double checked... You...” Her voice fell to a whisper as Blue slipped up to her. “You were raised in the prison...” He nodded gently and slipped up close to her, running a hand over her arm as Minion slipped over next to Virginia. “Yes. And was put into a work release program at six that included but was not limited to going to shool... I stayed in the program until I was fifteen.” He gestured to the pair, warmth in his face. “Mom adopted Jonathan Blue Scott around that same time...” She sputtered again. “But you were John Doe?” She questioned and he nodded as the elder woman and fish moved closer. “Name change made it easier to hide who I was in case the government came sniffing around for me.” There was furious bout of explanation, nearly thirty years of history gone over in painstaking detail as she called her lawyers. 

Love. Her boy had found _love_.

And Wayne finally got up the nerve to tell her that he wasn't really wanting to be a hero anymore. Megamind, her Jonny was going to pick up the yoke and the approval of the most influential woman in the city... be that the one reporting the news or the one behind the money, would go a long way to helping him. She didn't know when Miss Ritchi had finally joined up with her son. Didn't know how that happened but he was very shy about the story. Even Roxanne blushed when it was brought up. Minion was kind enough to tell her on the sly that one misjudged how far the other was while bantering and they accidentally kissed. It had all just fallen into place from there.

Lady Scott watched, sitting back in the tank, Minion swam joyfully around, chasing the smaller fish, as Roxanne and Blue giggled and splashed at each other. Minion slipped up out of the water next to her and she grinned at him. “Would you like to take bets?” She questioned softly and he chuckled just as quietly. “On? The wedding?” They were both thinking the same thing. “Mmmm yes. I say before next Christmas.” Minion looked thoughtfully over at the two as Jon splashed water on her then ducked under to swim away. “Easter. I think Sir would like a spring wedding.” She rolled her eyes at him. “You, young man, are on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all knew I wouldn't leave you without a happy ending right?
> 
> With my son feeling so much better, having so much more confidence in himself... This year I hope to breath easily the whole year. Happy day after mother's day to me. To any other mother who's struggling this year, hang in there. Hopefully soon things will calm down and you can take a breath. Motherhood is equal parts amazing and horrifying, try to hold onto the good and let go of the bad.


End file.
